mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks
Equestria Girls :diskutieren :Die Dazzlings: singen :weiblicher Gast: …nicht dorthin! :weiblicher Gast: Was?! :Big Mike: Ich hab Karten für heute Nacht? Wie kommst du darauf?! :weiblicher Gast: Einfach so! :Big Mike: Aber das ist unfair, wir haben abgemacht, dass auch damit… :weiblicher Gast: Nein, das war vorgestern! :Aria Blaze: seufz Der ganze Aufwand hat sich doch gar nicht gelohnt, Adagio. Ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr auf Fast Food. Ich brauch 'was zu essen. :Adagio Dazzle: Die Energie auf der Welt ist nicht die Selbe, wie in Equestria. Mehr als diese Energie bekommen wir hier nicht. :Aria Blaze: stöhn Ich wünschte wir wären nie an diesen furchtbaren Ort verbannt worden! :Adagio Dazzle: sarkastisch Wirklich? Mir gefällt es hier! :Sonata Dusk: Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist der schlimmste Ort überhaupt. :Aria Blaze: Ich glaube du bist das Schlimmste, Sonata. :Sonata Dusk: Ach ja? Ich denke aber, dass du– :Adagio Dazzle: ächtz Ich will euch mal 'was sagen. Mit euch beiden hier festzusitzen sorgt dafür, dass die Welt für mich auch nicht besser geschlossenen Zähnen auszuhalten ist. :rainboom :Adagio Dazzle: japs Konntet ihr das spüren?! Hahaha, wisst ihr was das ist? :Sonata Dusk: verneinend :Adagio Dazzle: Das ist Magie aus Equestria! :Aria Blaze: Aber in dieser Welt gibt es keine Magie wie in Equestria. :Adagio Dazzle: Ab jetzt schon und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass uns jeder auf dieser sehr erbärmlichen Welt dank dieser Magie gebührend anbetet! Rainbow Rocks (Lied) :plappern :Sunset Shimmer: Gib den mal her!Nicht in der englischen Version Braucht ihr Hilfe? :Apple Bloom: Ääh, nein danke. Es geht schon. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Okay. :Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer! Wir sind hier drüben! :flüstern :Sunset Shimmer: seufz Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass die ganze Schule heute hier ist. :Rarity: Ein Werbeplakat, das ins Auge fällt, wenn ich mich dazu äußern darf. :Pinkie Pie: Und es riecht nach Kuchen! :Fluttershy: Was wirklich? schnief :Pinkie Pie: Ich hab Zuckerguss statt Leim benutzt! :Applejack: Äh, Fluttershy, du hast da irgendetwas, äh… :Fluttershy: Ist es jetzt weg? :Applejack: Hehe, nein nicht ganz. :Direktorin Celestia: Einen guten Tag, Schüler. Ich wollte euch nur allen mitteilen, wie erfreut ich darüber bin, dass so viele von euch begeistert an der aller ersten Canterlot-Highschool-Musikaufführung teilnehmen! :jubeln :Direktorin Celestia: Das ist eine großartige Gelegenheit Geld für unsere Freizeitprogramme, die wir hier anbieten, zu sammeln. Also arbeitet weiter so fleißig an den Plakaten. Ich denke das wird eine der aufregendsten Veranstaltungen, die wir hier an der CHS seit dem Herbstball hatten. :Sunset Shimmer: ächtz Über diese Sache wird niemals Gras wachsen. :Fluttershy: Du hast dich beim Herbstball eben sehr schlecht verhalten. :Sunset Shimmer: Ein Dämon. Ich hab mich in einen rasenden Teufel verwandelt. :Pinkie Pie: Und hast versucht alle in deine Armee aus Teenager-Zombies zu holen. :Rarity: Ach Herzchen, du hast uns und wir sind bereit dir deine Fehler… reusper… zu verzeihen. :Applejack: Und ganz ehrlich, ich bin der Meinung, dass diese Erfahrung alle Schüler an der Canterlot High viel näher zusammen gebracht hat! Besser als je zuvor :Sunset Shimmer: applaudiert :Rarity: lacht Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass das passiert wenn wir spielen! Uuh, ich brauch noch ein paar neue Accessoires! Etwas, das gut in einem Ponyschweif aussieht. Uuh! Und vielleicht ein Paar Ohrklipps für diese anbetungswürdigen Ponyohren. :Applejack: Ich frag mich echt warum das passiert. Prinzessin Twilight hat ihre Krone mit nach Equestria genommen. Das heißt doch, dass sie die Magie auch mitgenommen hat. :Rainbow Dash: Leute, wen interessiert denn warum es passiert? Solange es meine Band zum Überflieger macht! :Rarity: Oh! Deine Band? :Rainbow Dash: Klar! Es war meine Idee die Rainbooms zu gründen und aufzutreten. Und ich bin Sängerin und Gitarristin. :Türklopfen :Flash Sentry: Äh, ich hab euch draußen gehört. Eure Band klingt wirklich genial. :Rainbow Dash: Äh, wir arbeiten dran. Rarity war bei der zweiten Strophe noch ein bisschen zu spät und Applejacks Bass-Solo braucht auch noch ein bisschen Übung. Aber bis zur Aufführung kriegen wir’s eingetacktet. :Flash Sentry: Äh, ich nehme nicht an, dass eure Freunde von, äh... Außerhalb auch kommen. Es wird ein toller Wohltätigkeits-Event. :Applejack: Tut mir Leid, Flash. Ich glaube nicht, dass Twilight so balb wieder zurück an die Canterlot High kommt. :Flash Sentry: nervös Oja, okay. Ich dachte nur, äh, fragen kostet nichts. Äh, also, dann rockt mal weiter. :rums :Rarity: Naja, da ist wohl jemand immer noch ziemlich verschossen. kicher japs Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich vergesse immer, dass du und Flash auch mal zusammen ward. :Sunset Shimmer: Schon in Ordnung. Flash ist ein toller Kerl und so. Aber ich hab ihn nie um seiner Selbst willen gemocht. Ich hab ihn nur benutzt um noch beliebter zu werden. seufz Mein altes Ich war furchtbar, oder nicht? :Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy: zustimmend Mm-hmm, uhhh, etc. :Applejack: Oja. :Pinkie Pie: Jep! :Applejack: Aber das Wichtigste ist doch, dass du dich geändert hast. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh danke, Applejack, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass alle Anderen an der CHS das auch so sehen. :piept :Vizedirektorin Luna: Sunset Shimmer, bitte melde dich in der Haupthalle. :Sunset Shimmer: Ich muss los. Ich hab mich freiwillig gemeldet den Neuen die Schule zu zeigen. Ich dachte es wäre ganz gut, wenn sie mein neue Ich kennenlernen, bevor sie die ganzen Geschichten über mein altes Ich hören. :Rainbow Dash: Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten bis zum Mittagessen. Sollen wir unseren Song „Besser als je zuvor“Rainbow Dash nennt hier den falschen Song! „Besser als je zuvor“ (en: „Better than ever“) habe sie gerade gespielt. Im Englischen Original steht hier „Ich bin euer Superstar“ (en: „Awesome as I wanna be“) spielen? :Fluttershy: Ähm, Rainbow Dash? Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir vielleicht den Song spielen, den ich geschrieben hab'? :Rainbow Dash: Ähm, dazu kommen wir noch. :Fluttershy: enttäuscht Oh. Okay. :Rainbow Dash: Akkorde :Sunset Shimmer: Hi! Seid ihr die Mädchen, die ich herumführen soll? :Adagio Dazzle: Sind wir. :Sunset Shimmer: Die Canterlot High ist eine tolle Schule. Ihr werdet euch hier wohlfühlen. :Adagio Dazzle: Oja, wir können jetzt schon spüren, dass dieser Ort etwas sehr magisches hat. :Sunset Shimmer: Das ist unser Labor. Der Computerraum ist da drin. Oh, wir haben am Wochenende eine große Musikaufführung. da könnt ihr auf jeden Fall die ganze Schule treffen. :Adagio Dazzle: japs Ähm, eine Musikaufführung? :Sunset Shimmer: Da ihr neu seid bin ich sicher, dass Direktorin Celestia euch noch erlaubt euch anzumelden. :Aria Blaze: Ah, allgemein weiß man, dass wir ab und an auch singen. :Sonata Dusk: Hallo? Wir singen eigentlich die ganze Zeit. So bringen wir alle Leute dazu, das zu tun, was wir wollen. :Adagio Dazzle: grummel :Sonata Dusk: Was hab ich denn gesagt? :Adagio Dazzle: Was du eigentlich sagen wolltest ist, dass eine solche Aufführung eine tolle Möglichkeit ist andere Schüler kennen zu lernen. :Sonata Dusk: Ohhhhja. Was sie sagt wollte ich sagen. Das wollte ich. Garantiert. :Aria Blaze: seufz Und das hättest du gesagt, wenn du nicht die Schlimmste wärst. :Sonata Dusk: Du bist die Schlimmste! :Adagio Dazzle: Du musst sie entschuldigen. Sie sind schrecklich.Original: They’re idiots. :Aria Blaze und Sonata Dusk: eingeschnappt Hmph. :Sunset Shimmer: nervös Die sind hübsch. Wo habt ihr die— :Schlag :Adagio Dazzle: lacht Tut mir Leid. Diese Anhänger bedeuten uns furchtbar viel. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie irgendwie beschädigt werden. :plaudern :Applejack: Und, wie war die Führung? :Sunset Shimmer: Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaub diese drei Mädchen sind... Irgendwas war komisch an den Dreien. :Pinkie Pie: Komsich wie das hier? Oder eher wie das? Oder... oder vielleicht— :Rainbow Dash: Vielleicht kannst du sie einfach aussprechen lassen? :Sunset Shimmer: Das ist es ja. Ich kann's irgendwie nicht greifen. Sie haben sich so, äh, so merkwürdig verhalten. Vielleicht hat jemand mit ihnen gesprochen und ihnen erzählt, was ich getan hab. Oh, soviel zum guten ersten Eindruck. :Fluttershy: Aha. Nun, gut ist er dann auf jeden Fall nicht. :Adagio Dazzle: Jetzt endlich, Mädels. Der Augenblick auf den wir so lange warten. :Sonata Dusk: Essen?! :Adagio Dazzle: ächtz Die Chance unsere wahre Equestria-Magie zurück zu holen. :Sonata Dusk: Oh. Stimmt. :Adagio Dazzle: Unsere Stimmen sind stark genug sie dazu zu bringen etwas so sehr zu wollen, dass sie sogar darum kämpfen würden. :Aria Blaze: Wir tun hier also das, was wir immer tun? Ein bisschen Ärger machen und die negative Energie verstärken. sarkastisch Toller Plan, Adagio. :Adagio Dazzle: Es wird anders als bei den Malen davor. Ich kann hier Magie aus Equestria spüren und ihre negavite Energie wird uns die Macht geben, die wir brauchen, damit die gesamte Welt unsere befehle ausführt. :Sonata Dusk: Aber danach können wir Mittagessen, oder? Es ist Taco-Dienstag! :Adagio Dazzle: Ihr macht, was ich sage. :Aria Blaze: Oder was ich sage. :Adagio Dazzle: Was ich sage! Battle :streiten :Pinkie Pie: Ohhhh. Dieses komisch hast du gemeint. :Sunset Shimmer: Auf jeden Fall umgibt die drei irgendeine Form dunkler Magie. Wie könnte man sonst erklären, was vorhin passiert ist? :Applejack: Keine Sorge, Leute. Wir informieren die Direktorin darüber und dann werden die Mädels in null Komma nichts rausgeschmissen. Das Letzte, was Direktorin Celestia will ist noch 'ne Veranstaltung, die von machbesessenen Verrückten vermasselt wird. Sunset Äh, nicht böß gemeint. :Sunset Shimmer: seufz Schon in Ordnung. :Direktorin Celestia: Dunkle Magie? Es fällt mir sehr schwer das zu glauben. Diese Mädchen waren vorhin noch hier und ich fand sie wirklich sehr entzücken. :Vize-Direktorin Luna: Nun, vielleicht liegt Sunset Shimmer sehr daran andere schlecht dastehen zu lassen, damit ihre Taten vom Herbstball möglichst bald vergessen sind. :Sunset Shimmer: Ich kann verstehen, warum sie das denken, aber— :Rainbow Dash: Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Wir haben alle gesehen was in der Cafeteria passiert ist. :Direktorin Celestia: Ja, aber tretet ihr auch mit eurer Band bei unserer Musikaufführung auf? :Rainbow Dash: Ja. :Vize-Direktorin Luna: Vielleicht habt ihr ja auch nur Angst, dass die Dazzlings euch die Show stehlen können. :Applejack: Die "Dazzlings"? :Direktorin Celestia: So lautet der Name ihrer Band. Deshalb waren die Mädchen vorhin in meinem Büro – um sich noch anzumelden. Sie haben sogar einen Song für Vize-Direktorin Luna und mich gesungen. :Applejack: Ach was? :Direktorin Celestia: Ja. Und wir finden, dass ein kleiner Wettstreit zwischen den Bands besser ist, als nur eine Aufführung. :Fluttershy: Unglaublich! Sie haben Direktorin Celestia und Vize-Direktorin Luna auch verzaubert. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, sie haben alle erwischt. :Pinkie Pie: Stimmt gar nicht. Nicht alle! :Applejack: Pinkie Pie hat recht. Wir haben ihrem Song auch zugehört und uns hat es nicht beeinflusst. Beinnahe so als wären wir durch irgendetwas geschützt. :Rainbow Dash: Wir verpassen ihnen einen Dämpfer. Immerhin hatten wir es ja schon mal mit dunkler Magie zu tun. Dann gibt's ebend wieder eins auf den Hintern! Ah, nicht böß gemeint. :Sunset Shimmer: seufz Schon in Ordnung. Wiedereinmal :Fluttershy: Aber damals ist Twilight hier gewesen. Kann schon sein, dass wir auch eine Art Magie in uns tragen. Aber sie kommt nur herraus, wenn wir Musik machen. Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie wir mit Musik jemandem den Hintern versohlen sollen. :Rarity: Hach. Wenn wir Twilight nur eine Nachricht schicken könnten. Dann könnte sie uns viellicht sagen wie wir diesen Dazzling-Zauber brechen könnten. :Rainbow Dash: Nun, das geht wohl leider nicht. Das Portal ist geschlossen. :Rarity: japs kreisch :Rainbow Dash: Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es dort, wo sie her kommt keine Handys oder sowas gibt. :Sunset Shimmer: Ich hab da eine Idee, wie wir mit Twilight in Kontakt treten können! :quitsch :Sunset Shimmer: Als ich damals in Equestria Celestias Schülerin gewesen bin, hat sie mir etwas gegeben. Selbst als ich meine Studien aufgegeben hatte, habe ich es behalten. Wahrscheinlich wusste ich tief in mir, dass ich einen Fehler beging und hab mir die Möglichkeit offen gehalten sie zu erreichen. Vielleicht funktioniert es. :Rarity: Das ist ein Buch, Schätzchen. Was heißt "vielleicht funktioniert es"? :Sunset Shimmer: Wenn ich früher etwas in dieses Buch schrieb, erschien es automatisch in einem Buch in Prinzessin Celestias Bibliothek. Schreibe ich ihr also eine Nachricht, kann sie sie vielleicht sogar an Twilight weiterleiten. :Rainbow Dash: Worauf wartest du denn dann noch? Los, schreib ihr! :Sunset Shimmer: seufz Es ist lange her, dass ich ihr geschrieben hab. "Liebe Prinzessin Celestia..." :Delivery Pony: Entschuldige, Prinzessin. Wo soll ich die Bücher von Prinzessin Celestia hinstellen? :Twilight Sparkle: In die Bibliothek. Dritte Tür links. :Delivery Pony: Auch das, dass leuchtet und vibriert? :Summen :blättern :Fluttershy: Was ist das, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Offenbar eine... eine Nachricht von meinen Freundinnen an der Canterlot High an die Prinzessin. :Rarity: Wie ist denn das überhaupt möglich? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber... sie scheinen meine Hilfe zu brauchen. :Twilight Sparkle: So wie Sunset Shimmer sie beschrieben hat, klingt es als seiene diese neuen Mädchen... die Sirenen. :Pinkie Pie: Nein, nicht die Sirenen! laut zu Fluttershy Obwohl ich eigendlich gar nicht weiß wer die Sirenen sind! :Twilight Sparkle: Die Sirenen waren drei wunderschöne, aber gefährliche Wesen, die die Macht besaßen, Ponys mit ihrer Musik zu versaubern. Doch um ihre Kräfte zu erhalten mussten sie sich von der Negativität und dem Mistrauen anderer ernähren. Je mehr sie von dieser negativen Energie aufnahmen, desto stärker wurden ihre Stimmen. So konnten sie ihre dunkle Magie immer weiter verbreiten. :Fluttershy: die Geschichte der Sirenen gefällt mir irgendwie nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Als die Sirenen erreicht hatten, was sie wollten, teilten sie sich auf und eroberten ganz Equestria.inhaltlicher Fehler. Es hätte heißen müssen "Falls die Sirenen erreicht hätten, was sie wollten, dann hätten sie sich aufgeteilt und ganz Equestria erobert." Original: If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. Aber ein gewisser Star Swirl der Bärtige unterlag ihrem Bann nicht. Ein Gerücht besagt, dass er eine Möglichkeit fand sie in eine andere Welt zu verbannen. Eine in der, sog laubte er, ihre Magie keine Wirkung hätte. Das muss die Welt sein, in der meine Canterlot High-Freunde leben. :Applejack: Aber Star Swirl schickte sie doch vor Ewigkeiten dort hin. Wieso tauchen sie denn plötzlich erst auf? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn es so ist und es die Sirenen sind, die an die Canterlot High gekommen sind, ist der Zauber, den sie dort verbreiten, erst der Anfang. Meine Freunde brauchen mich. Ich muss sofort zu ihnen reisen. :Rainbow Dash: Ich lass ja deine Seifenblase ungern platzen. Aber die Verbindung zwischen ihrer Welt und Equestria ist schon seit mehr als einer halben Ewigkeit außer Betrieb. :Pinkie Pie: Okay, wieso hat mich niemand darüber informiert, dass hier Seifenblasen gepußtet werden?! Und außerdem, wäre diese Verbindung komplett abgeschnitten, hätte Sunset Shimmer wohl kaum eine Nachricht an Twilight schicken können. :Twilight Sparkle: japs Pinkie, du bist genial! :Pinkie Pie: Jaa, dass höre ich sehr oft. Rainbow Dash Jetzt zu den Seifenblasen... :Bastelgeräusche :Twilight Sparkle: Das Intervall zwischen den beiden Punkten ist als die Summe der Quadratwurzel aus der Separation zwischen den Punkten entlang der drei Raumdimensionen definiert. :Spike: das heißt jetzt was? :Pinkie Pie: Man! Sie nimmt die Magie hier raus und steckt sie dort hinein. So öffnet sie das Portal und kann durchgehen, wann sie will. Zum Beispiel von hier nach da. Und von da nach hier. Von hier nach da. Von da nach hier. Von hier nach da. Von da nach hier— :Applejack: Wir haben es schon verstanden! :Twilight Sparkle: Dann lasst uns mal sehen, ob es wirklich klappt. :Geräusche :Mane6: Uuuuuu... :Zucken :Mane6, Spike: Ahhhhh... :Applejack: Kann ich annehmen, dass wir dich dieses Mal auch nicht begleiten dürfen? :Twilight Sparkle: Beser nicht. Es könnte ziemlich verwirrend sein, wenn ihr auf der Canterlot High plötzlich alle doppelt anwesend seid. :Rest der Mane6: zustimmend :Spike: Aber ich darf wieder mitkommen. Von mir gibt's da drüben keinen Doppelgänger. Es kann ja sein, dass du einenrichtiger wäre "deinen". vertrauenswürdigen Assistenten brauchst. :Twilight Sparkle: zustimmend Mm-hmm. :Spike: Jaa! :Twilight Sparkle: Wir bleiben nicht lange fort. :Mane6 außer Twilight, Spike: alle auf einmalEinige Texte wurden zwischen den Ponys getauscht. Fluttershy hat den Text von Applejack. Diese hat den Teil von Pinkie Pie :Fluttershy: Es wird schon alles gut werden. :Rainbow Dash: Pass auf dich auf! :Applejack: squee. :Rarity: Vergiss nicht dich hübsch anzuziehen. :Pinkie Pie: Alles Gute! :Twilight Sparkle: Bereit, Spike? :Spike: Gelenkeknacken pust Klauenquitschen Bereit! :Rainbow Dash: seufz Tja, langsam glaube ich Twilight kommt nicht. :Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash und Pinkie Pie: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Ähä, ich bin zurück. :Rest der Mane6: Twilight :Twilight Sparkle: Leider gibt es schlechte Nachrichten bezüglich der neuen Mädchen. :Rest der Mane6: Reaktionen :Rarity: Oh, wie schade, dass du in dieser Kriesenzeit zurückkommen musstest. Wir haben ja noch so viel nachzuholen! :Applejack: Fangen wir mal an. Ein blauhaariger Gitarrist hat sich ständig nach dir erkundigt. :Twilight Sparkle: aufgeregt Flash Sentry hat also nach mir gefragt?! reusper Ist doch sehr nett? schlürf :Rarity: Hast du vielleicht Lust uns ein bisschen Klatsch und Trastsch aus deiner Welt zu erzählen? :Spike: Sie trägt jetzt einen offiziellen Titel. Fanfare Die Prinzessin der Freundschaft! :Sunset Shimmer: Wow, das ist echt beeindruckend. Wahrscheinlich warst du wirklich Prinzessin Celestias Lieblingsschülerin. :Spike: Sie darf sogar in 'nem eigenen Schloss wohn'! :Rarity: In einem Schloss?! du hast dein eigenes Schloss?!? Uuh... reusper Ooh, wunderbar. :Twilight Sparkle: Was war hier los? Abgesehen davon, dass eure Schule von gefählichen, magischen Wesen aus Equestria bedroht wird? :Rainbow Dash: Naja, das war auch nicht die einzige komische Sache, die passiert ist, seit du weggegangen bist. Ziemlich cool, oder? Das passiert uns immer, wenn wir spielen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Meine Krone befindet sich nun in Equestria. Aber ein Teil ihrer Magie ist wohl an der Canterlot High geblieben. Da wir wieder zusammen sind, können wir diese Magie gegen die Sirenen einsetzen. Genau wie damals bei Sunset Shimmer, als sie sich plötzlich in dieses horrormäßige Monsterwesen verwandelt gat! Nicht böß gemeint. :Sunset Shimmer: verstimmt Schon in ordnung. Hmm, ich bin daran gewöhnt. :Rainbow Dash: Sie werden nie rausfinden, wer dahinter steckt! Karate-Schreie :Applejack: Da Twilight wieder da ist, müssen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen. :Fluttershy: Oh, ich finde bestimmt trotzdem etwas, worüber ich mir Sorgen machen kann. Aber nicht mehr wegen der Sirenen. :Twilight Sparkle: Je eher wir handeln, desto besser. Habt ihr eine Ahnung wo die Mädchen gerade sind? :Pinkie Pie: ihren Milchshake seufz Heute Abend findet eine Party für alle bands statt, die angemeldet sind. Also auch für die Dazzlings. :Twilight Sparkle: Dann müssen wir ihnen die Party wohl verderben. :Pinkie Pie: squee :streiten :Green Cycle: Die kann man sich doch gar nicht anhören. :Captain Planet: Voll von gestern. :Flash Sentry: seufz Ich hol mir noch Punch! :rums :Flash Sentry: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Hah, zusammengestoßen. So läuft es wohl immer. Hallöchen. :Flash Sentry: Was machst du denn hier? Bist du etwa wegen des Bandwettstreits gekommen? :Twilight Sparkle: So könnte man es sagen. :Flash Sentry: Huh. Einen echten Wettstreit gibt es sowieso nicht. Niemand hier will so sehr gewinnen, wie meine Band! :Twilight Sparkle: Häh? Entschuldigst du mich kurz? Nur eine Minute :streiten sich lauter (Einfach läscherlich. Ihr seid sowas von schlecht.) :Adagio Dazzle: überrascht Oh, nein! sie feiern ja gar nichts! Es scheint, als gäbe es eine unterschwellige Anspannung, die jede Minute an die Oberfläche platzt! :Sonata Dusk: Das liegt am Punch, oder? Da ist viel zu viel Grapefruit-Saft drin. :Adagio Dazzle: ächtz Es liegt nicht am Punch, sondern an uns! :Aria Blaze: aber der Punch ist auch furchtbar. :Sonata Dusk: Was weißt du schon über guten Punch? :Aria Blaze: Viel mehr als du! :Sonata Dusk: Gar nicht wahr! :Aria Blaze: Oh doch! :Adagio Dazzle: Und das ist nur die Vorabend-Party, Mädels. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie sie alle durchdrehen, wenn der Wettstreit der Bands erstmal beginnt? :Twilight Sparkle: Es wird keinen Wettstreit der Bands geben. Dafür werden wir schon sorgen! :Sunset Shimmer: zustimmend :Twilight Sparkle: Alles klar, Mädels. Lasst uns anfangen! Freundschaft ist Magie! :Stille :hustet :Rainbow Dash: Ähm, gab's beim letzten Mal nicht eine Lasershow und einen Regenbogen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich versteh das nicht. Wir sind doch alle zusammen. Wieso funktioniert das nicht? :Spike: Du äh... musst jetzt wirklich an dieser Freundschaft-ist-Magie-Sache dranbleiben, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Versuch ich doch, Spike. Ich dache wenn wir uns zu sechst gegen sie stellen, würde das die Magie hervorbringen, die wir im Kampf gegen die Sirenen brauchen. So ist es bislang gewesen. :Adagio Dazzle: Sieht so aus als wollte hier jemand den Federhandschuh werfen. Diese Gruppe würde offenbar alles tun, um zu gewinnen! lacht Was bilden die sich eigendlich ein. Behaupten einfach, es gäbe überhaupt keinen Wettstreit. Sieht aus, als glaubten sie sie hätten den Sieg schon längst in der Tasche. :Trixie: Nicht, wenn die Große und Mächtige Trixie bei der Sache mitmischen kann! :Flash Sentry: Egal was du sagst, Trixie! Wir sind die beste Band der Schule! :Apple Bloom: Nein, der Schönheitsfleckenklub wird gewinnen! :streiten noch lauter :Adagio Dazzle: Ich glaube wir haben wohl gefunden, wonach wir gesucht haben. Oder besser noch: Es hat uns gefunden. :Aria Blaze: sich gegen die Stirn :Adagio Dazzle: Magie!! Kannst du das nicht sehen?! Alle Schüler hier sind unserem Zauber erlegen. Nur diese Mädchen nicht. Diese Mädchen sind etwas besonderes. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Es hätte mir gelingen müssen den Funken zu entzünden und ihren Bann zu brechen. So hat es immer funtkioniert. :Sunset Shimmer: Um mich damals zu besiegen hast du die Kraft aus der Krone genommen, die ich getragen hab'. Und die Magie der Sirenen entsteht aus ihrem Gesang. Vielleicht musst du die gleiche Magie benutzen wie sie, um sie zu besiegen. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein! Ich glaube du hast gar nicht so unrecht. :Sunset Shimmer: Wirklich? :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr habt mir doch erzählt, dass ihr euch verwandelt, wenn ihr Musik macht? :Applejack: Jep. Ohren, Schwanz, der ganze Kram. :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht kann es uns gelingen die Sirenen zu besiegen indem wir einen musikalischen Gegenzauber erschaffen! :Fluttershy: Du meinst durch einen Song? :Twilight Sparkle: Aha. Und um alle hier zu befreien, die dem Zauber der Sirenen unterliegen, müssen den Song alle hören. :Rest der Mane6: Hmmm... :Rarity: japs Ja, beim Bandwettstreit! Bei dieser Gelegenheit können wir sicher sein, dass sich alle Schüler am selben Ort befinden. :Applejack: Dann sollen sie mal versuchen die Rainbooms zu besiegen. :Rarity: Und ich würde sagen du, Twilight, bist ab jetzt das neue Mitglied der Rainbooms. :Rest der Mane6: und Jubeln :Pinkie Pie: Also, was willst du spielen? Triangel? ding Sousaphone? trööt Theremin? Theremin-Geräusche Und, ist das nicht magisch. :Twilight Sparkle: Es würde wohl etwas zu lange dauern diese Instrumente zu erlernen. Ich werde einfach singen. :Rainbow Dash: Du willst Front-Frau sein? Das ist normalerweise mein Platz. Ist ja immerhin meine Band. :Applejack: Es ist unsere Band! Und Twilight ist unsere Sängerin. Und außerdem hat sie das magische Wissen um die ganze Sache durchzuziehen. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, ja, das ist cool. Dann werde ich das einfach als Chance nutzen meine superguten Fähigkeiten als Lead-Gitarristin zu verbessern. :Twilight Sparkle: Ist ja auch nur vorübergehend. Und wir müssen den Wettstreit der Bands gar nicht gewinnen. Nur unseren Gegenzauber-Song in der ersten Runde des Wettstreits singen. :Rainbow Dash: Na los! Lasst uns den musikalischen Gegenzauber einstudieren! :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist es ja gerade. Ich kenn' keinen Gegenzauber. :Rest der Mane6: Oooh... :Twilight Sparkle: Aber ich könnte uns einen richtigen Gegenzauber ausdenken. :Spike: Auf jeden Fall! Twilight kennt Zaubersprüche schneller als man gucken kann. Aus diesem Grund hat man sie ja auch in Equestria zur Prinzessin ernannt. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab eigendlich nur einen Zauberspruch korrigiert. Es lag ganz bestimmt auch noch an ein paar anderen Dingen. :Spike: Jaa, was auch immer. :Twilight Sparkle: Mir fällt was ein. Kommt mit! :Applejack: Wo willst du denn hin? :Twilight Sparkle: Beim letzten Mal haben Spike und ich in der Bibliothek übernachtet. :Pinkie Pie: Seid ihr total verrückt?! Wir sind jetzt beste Freundinnen. Pyjama-Party bei mir zu hause! :Videospiel-Geräusche :Pinkie Pie: Statusupdate: "Okie-dokie-lokie." :Kamera-Geräusch :Rarity: Seufzer japs grummel :Videospiel-geräusche :Rainbow Dash: auf die Konsole :Applejack: Hey! Ich hätte das Spiel garantiert gewonnen! :Rainbow Dash: Nee, glaub ich nicht. Und, Twilight? Kommst du mit deinem Gegenzauber voran? :Twilight Sparkle: Häh? Oh, ja, schon, klasse. Danke, dass ich dein Notizbuch benutzen kann. Ich mag den Song, den du für die Rainbooms geschrieben hast. :Fluttershy: Danke. seufz Hoffentlich gibt es die Möglichkeit ihn auch mal zu spielen. :Rainbow Dash: laut :Applejack: Hey! :Rarity: Twilight, ich glaub ich kann im Namen von uns allen sprechen. Keine Ahnung was wir getan hätten, wenn du nicht gekommenwärst, um uns zu helfen. :Rest der Mane6 und Sunset Shimmer: zustimmend :Türklingel :Pinkie Pie: die Pizza ist da! :ab :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :Pinkie Pie: Willst du nicht auch Pizza? :öffnen :schließen :Rest der Mane6: schnarchen :öffnen :Twilight Sparkle: spuck Nein, so kann das nicht funktionieren. :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Twilight. Was machst du denn? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich arbeite am Gegenzauber. Wir haben schließlich nur einen Versuch. Der Zauber muss perfekt sein. :Sunset Shimmer: Wir können von Glück sagen, dass du hier bist. :Twilight Sparkle: Das sagt ihr mir alle immer wieder. :Sunset Shimmer: Wer in aller Welt braucht so viel Schlagsahne? Muss doch ein tolles Gefühl sein, wenn dich alle um Hilfe bei ihren Problemen zu bitten, statt drauf zu warten, dass du ein Problem verursachst. :Twilight Sparkle: Nur weil alle etwas von dir erwarten, muss das nicht heißen, dass es auch so eintritt. :Sunset Shimmer: Aber es hält niemanden davon ab es von dir zu erwarten. :Twilight Sparkle: Was es manchmal schwieriger macht, denn das Letzte, was du willst ist... :Twilight Sparkle und Sunset Shimmer: ...die anderen zu entäuschen. :Sunset Shimmer: kreisch :Maud Pie: Mein Steinchen hatte Hunger. :Sunset Shimmer: Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie mit Pinkie Pie verwandt ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Können wir wohl beide nicht! :Sunset Shimmer: gähn Ich geh mal wieder schlafen. Viel Glück mit dem Gegenzauber! Nicht, dass du Glück brauchst. Das ist bestimmt nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was von dir als Prinzessin in Equestria erwartet wird. :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer? ...Äh, schon in Ordnung. Ist nicht so wichtig. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein! Ich muss es unbedingt hinbekommen. Ja, ich muss! Bad Counter Spell :Spike: Eh, das klang auf jeden Fall viel besser als... die letzten fünf Mal, die ihr ihn gespielt habt. Heh heh. :Big McIntosh: Nnöö. :Spike: wimmern :Rainbow Dash: Also, ich finde es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass das mit dem Gegenzauber nicht klappt. :Applejack: Ach und deshalb änderst du den Refrain in ein fünfminütiges Gitarrensolo? :Rainbow Dash: Ich musste doch irgendwie diese lange Pause füllen! Ihr bietet ja alle nichts an?! :Fluttershy: Ich schon. :Twilight Sparkle: Alles gut. Lachen Es wird alles gut. Na los! Nochmal von vorn! :Rarity: Äh, machen wir doch mal eine kurze Pause und probieren ein paar Klamotten an, die ich ausgesucht habe. Besonders begeistert bin ich von diesem Outfit. Äh, natürlich können wir es auch ein bisschen modernisieren. :Applejack: Wir haben uns vorgenommen unsere Schule zu retten. Was interessieren uns die Klamotten! :Rarity: Stimme Oh, man kann nie genug Kostüme haben! :Pinkie Pie: Sie will nur ein bisschen Spaß rein bringen. Darum sollte es doch in einer Band vor allem gehen, oder? eingeschnappt ein Rimshot :Sunset Shimmer: Ihr habt keine Zeit für solche Sachen! In fünfzehn Minuten müsst ihr zur ersten Runde des Wettstreits der Bands erscheinen! :Mane6: japs Onein! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber, der Zauber ist noch nicht fertig. Wenn der Zauber während des Songs in der ersten Runde nicht funktioniert, erfahren die Sirenen was wir vorhaben und lassen uns nicht nochmal spielen! :quitsch! :Mane6: Seufzen Entäuschung :Applejack: Dann müssen wir uns ebend etwas Zeit erkaufen, damit du nochmal dran arbeiten kannst! :Rarity: Und wie glaubst du können wir das anstellen? :Rainbow Dash: Ganz einfach! Wir nehmen den Wettstreit der Bands ernst. Ich übernehme wieder den Gesang und wir halten durch bis zum Finale. Und dann lassen wird den Gegenzauber hören. Twilight Bis zum Finale hast du ihn doch geschafft, oder? :Spike: Na klar, mit Sicherheit. Es gibt keine Probleme, die Twilight nicht lösen kann. Richtig, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: wirklich überzeugt Richtig. :Rainbow Dash: Na los! Wir gewinnen den Wettstreit der Bands! :Direktorin Celestia: Herzlich Willkommen zum ersten Canterlot-Highschool-Wettstreit der Bands. Ich glaube ich kann im Namen aller Schüler sprechen, wenn ich behaupte, dass er das Großartigste ist, das wir bisher an unserer Schule veranstaltet haben! :jubeln :Direktorin Celestia: Und wir sind überaus glücklich, dass unsere drei neuen Schülerinnen uns dazu ermutigt haben, die geplante Veranstaltung noch aufregeneder zu gestalten! :Vize-Direktorin Luna: Und weil dieses Konzert nun ein Wettstreit ist, wird es am Ende auch nur einen Gewinner geben. Welche der Band wird siegen? :streiten :Adagio Dazzle: Fühlt ihr das, Mädels? Unsere waren Kräfte sind wieder aufgetankt. :Aria Blaze und Sonata Dusk: kichern :Adagio Dazzle: Und das sogar noch, bevor wir die stärkste Magie von hier nehmen konnten. :Aria Blaze: Aber die Rainblödels, oder wie immer sie auch heißen, stehen nicht unter unserem Bann. Wie soll es uns dann gelingen ihnen ihr Magie abzuziehen? :Adagio Dazzle: Die Rainbooms sind genau wie alle anderen Band in der Lage sich zu zerstreiten. Sie brauchen nur einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung, wenn du verstehst. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass sich hier alle Bands darum reißen würden, sie aus diesem Wettstreit zu schubsen. Snips and Snails indahouse :durch Mikrofone :Direktorin Celestia: Lasst die Mikrofone bitte nicht fallen. :Snips: Yeah! Bam! :Snails: lacht :Snips: Ihr seid raus, RainbowsOriginal: Rainbooms! :Applejack: Zumindest eine Band wird uns auf dem Weg ins Finale nicht im Weg stehen. :Rainbow Dash: Lasst uns die Bühne rocken! :Pinkie Pie: Moment! Wo ist Rarity? :Rarity: Oh! Hier! Ich bin hier! keuch :Klimpern :Rarity: Immerhin haben wir eine Menge Zuschauer da draußen. Da darf ich doch wohl was Außergewöhnliches tragen, hmph? :Applejack: ächtz :unterhalten sich :Twilight Sparkle: Und denkt daran. Wir sollten gut genug sein, um durchzukommen. Aber nicht so gut, dass die Sirenen die Magie in uns spüren können. Sie dürfen nicht merken, dass wir sie benutzen werden. :Rainbow Dash: Verstanden! Wir müssen cool gewinnen, um zu gewinnen. Aber nicht cool genug, dass wir am Ende mit diesem Ohren und Regenbogen-dings dastehen. Also, insgesamt 20% weniger cool. :Pinkie Pie: Eins! Zwei! :[Mane 6] ::Heut’ ist unser Tag ::Macht euch fertig ::Denn wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren ::Ja, heute Nacht ::Steigt unsere Party ::Jeden Spaß wollen wir gern ausprobieren ::Keiner weiß (Keiner weiß) ::Was wird passieren ::Eins ist klar (Eins ist klar) ::Erlaubt ist was gefällt ::Diese Freundschaft hier ::Ist das was unsere Welt erhellt :: Schwingt den Schweif ::Unsere Party heut’ soll niemals enden ::Habt die Zeit, seid bereit ::Schwingt den Schweif ::Unsere Party heut’ soll niemals enden ::Habt die Zeit, seid bereit :Apple Bloom: Wie langweilig. :[Twilight Sparkle] ::Hast du nicht immer ::alles gleich verstanden :[Pinkie Pie] ::Halb so wild ::Das ist wirklich nicht so schlimm :[Rarity] ::Bleib dir treu ::Bewahr’ deine Persönlichkeit :[Applejack] ::Deine Einfälle ::mag man hier zu jeder Zeit :6 ::Ohhh, ja! ::Heut’ ist unser Tag ::Macht euch fertig ::Denn wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren ::Ja, heute Nacht ::Steigt unsere Party :Snips und Snails: kichern :6 ::Jeden Spaß wollen wir gern ausprobieren :Snips: Awesome. :6 ::Keiner weiß (Keiner weiß) ::Was wird passieren ::Eins ist klar (Eins ist klar) ::Erlaubt ist was gefällt ::Diese Freundschaft hier ::Ist das was unsere Welt erhellt ::Schwingt den Schweif ::Unsere Party heut’ soll niemals enden ::Habt die Zeit, seid bereit ::Schwingt den Schweif ::Unsere Party heut’ soll niemals enden ::Habt die Zeit, seid bereit ::Schwingt den Schweif ::Unsere Party heut’ soll niemals enden ::Habt die Zeit, seid bereit :Rarity: japs heult :6 ::Schwingt den Schweif ::Unsere Party heut’ soll niemals enden ::Habt die Zeit, seid bereit ::Schwingt den Schweif ::Unsere Party heut’ soll niemals enden :Direktorin Celestia und Vize-Direktorin Luna: applaudieren :Rarity: heult Ruiniert! Absolut alles ruiniert! :Applejack: Rarity, wolltest du unbedingt, dass wir vorhin versagen!? :Rarity: japs Nein! Das war nicht meine Schuld. Das war ein klarer Fall von Sabotage! :Applejack: Ja, aber wer immer es auch war. Er hätte es nicht tun können, wenn du dich nicht unbedingt so hättest kleiden müssen! wir müssen nur gut klingen. Hast du vielleicht an diesem Konzept irgendetwas nicht verstanden? :Rainbow Dash: Und was sollte das mit den Konfetties, Pinkie Pie? Wie soll ich denn bitte schreddern, wenn Papier in meinem Gitarrenmund steckt?! :Fluttershy: Sie hat recht. Es war äußerst verwirrend... :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Sagt das Mädchen, dass die ganze Zeit vor 'nem Scheinwerfer davon läuft. '' 'Nem Lichtkegel!'' :Sunset Shimmer: Ihr wart immer noch viel besser, als die meißten anderen Bands. Ihr kommt bestimmt in die nächste Runde und dann macht es doch nichts, wenn der gegenzauber noch nicht fertig ist. Ihr müsst einen Platz zum Übern finden, wo die Sirenen euch nicht hören. Ich behalte die Sache hier im Auge. :Derpy: auf der Säge :Blueberry Pie: Kuhglocke :Raspberry Fluff: Triangel :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Klassenzimmer sollten wir lieber nicht nehmen. nervös Wir sollten wirklich mal aufhören ständig in einander hinein zu rennen. nervös :Flash Sentry: seinen Bandmitgliedern Äh, habt ihr irgendwas gehört? :Drummer: Ähh-ähh. :Bassist: Oh, nö. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich sagte, wir sollten aufhören— :Flash Sentry: Nicht schon wieder. Super nervig. :Twilight Sparkle: Sagst du mir was das soll? Wir waren doch Freunde. :Flash Sentry: Ja, und dann hast du beschlossen wieder herzukommen, um mich im Wettstreit der Bands zu besiegen. Ich möchte gewinnen, Twilight, und du willst mir den Sieg wegnehmen! Tolle Freundschaft. :Twilight Sparkle: Aus diesem Grund bin ich nicht— :Applejack: Komm jetzt, Twilight. Wir haben noch was vor. :Flash Sentry: Meinst du echt, du kannst ihnen helfen?! Ha! Du hast ja nicht mal 'ne Ahnung, was du da tust! :Twilight Sparkle: wimmern :Adagio Dazzle: Jetzt schon Tränchen? Dabei war das gerade die erste Runde. :Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: lachen :Direktorin Celestia: Als nächste Band ist auf der Bühne Trixie und die Illusionen zu sehen. :Adagio Dazzle: Gehen wir wieder rein! Wir sind nach Trixies Band dran. :Sunset Shimmer: Ihr drei werdet damit nicht durchkommen. :Adagio Dazzle: Wieso nicht? Weil's bei dir nicht ging? Ooh, wir wissen alles über dich, Sunset Shimmer. Der Ruf, den du hier genießt ist äußerst interessant. :Sunset Shimmer: Ich hab mich verändert und ich fühle mich seit dem viel wohler! :Aria Blaze: Und wartest ab, während deine Freunde Spaß haben? :Adagio Dazzle: Oja, ihr Mädels seid ja so dicke. Bis jetzt haben sie dich trotzdem nicht gefragt, ob du mit in die Band willst. :Aria Blaze: Wahrscheinlich fürchten sie, dass niemand mehr die Band sehen will, wenn du dabei bist. :Sonata Dusk: So 'n pech! Wie traurig! :Adagio Dazzle: Falls es dir ein Trost ist. Niemand wird sich noch an dich erinnern, wenn wir erst hier fertig sind. :Sunset Shimmer: grummel :Adagio Dazzle: Denkt dran, Mädels. Wir heben uns die guten Sachen auf, bis unsere Kräfte vollständig zurückgekehrt sind. Under Our Spell :Sunset Shimmer: Es ist soweit! Noch eine Runde und ihr seit im Finale. Es sei denn ihr seid der Meinung das ihr den Gegenzauber-Song jetzt schon spielen wollt. :Applejack: Keine Sorge, Twilight. Das Finale ist erst heute Abend. Wir sollten besser noch ein bisschen üben, bevor wir die Bühne rocken. Wir lassen dich nicht hängen! :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity: zustimmend :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr sagt, ihr lasst mich nicht hängen... :Fluttershy: Ähm, kann ich mal was fragen. Wir haben bis jetzt noch keinen meiner Songs gespielt und... :Rainbow Dash: Wir sind im Halbfinale. Wir werden "Ich bin euer Superstar" spielen. :Fluttershy: Natürlich. Wieso hab ich überhaupt gefragt... :Trixie ::...dem Ärmel zaubern kann ::Seid ihr interessiert ::Ich bin wirklich talentiert! :Menge: jubelt :Direktorin Celestia: lacht Fantastisch! :Trixie: Hah, diesen Auftritt überbietet ihr niemals, "Rain-loser". Eigendlich solltet ihr überhaupt nicht auftreten dürfen. Ihr seid uns gegenüber im Vorteil. :Rainbow Dash: Du meinst durch meine außerordentlichen Gitarrenkünste und meine chartstürmende Stimme? :Trixie: Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich. Ich meinte sie! Wenn du es wirklich drauf hättest, Rainbow Dash, müsstest du nicht ein magisches Extra mitbringen, um überhaupt 'ne Chance zu haben. Darüber redet schon die ganze Schule. :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Ach bitte! Ich könnte das Ding auch als Solokünstlerin gewinnen. Das wissen alle! :Trixie: künstlich Ja sicher! :puff :Mane6: hust :Pinkie Pie: Sie ist weg! Pause Moment, da ist sie ja. :peeyow! :Direktorin Celestia: Als nächstes, die Rainbooms. :Spike: Zeigt es ihnen, Rainbooms! :Sunset Shimmer: Ich bin hier... Ich werd... euch zusehen. Ich bin euer Superstar :krachen :stopt :Fluttershy: kreisch :Flash Sentry: Das ist doch das böse Mädchen, dass wir so gern hassen! :Menge: und Spott :Octavia Melody: Ich hab gewusst, dass sie irgendwann wieder Ärger macht! :Male student: Die wahre Sunset Shimmer ist zurück! :Sunset Shimmer: Nein! Es ist nicht wie ihr denkt. :Rainbow Dash: Was sollte denn das!? :Sunset Shimmer: Du hast ihnen deine Magie gezeigt! Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? :Rarity: Ahh. Den Vorhang zuziehen, den Strom abschalten, uns die Chance geben die Situation zu klären? :Sunset Shimmer: Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur helfen. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, hast du aber leider nicht. :Applejack: Nichts von all dem wäre passiert, wenn du nicht wieder so rumgeprahlt hättest. So wie fast immer. :Trixie: Tolle Show, "Rain-Dummies". Mir gefiehl besonders die Stelle als Sunset Shimmer in einem Anflug von eifersüchtiger Wut Rainbow Dash mitten in ihrem Gitarrensolo umgehauen hat! :Sunset Shimmer: Es war kein Anflug von eifersüchtiger Wut! :Trixie: Wenn du es sagst, wird es so sein. jasp Uh, es scheint als hätten sie schon entschieden, wer von uns ins Finale kommt. Ich schätze, dass die Entscheidung nicht allzu schwierig gewesen ist. :öffnet :Die Dazzlings: singen :Sunset Shimmer: Hmmm? :Rarity: Was könn' wir tun? Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit mehr hier zu spielen. Und dabei hatte ich so ein hübsches Outfit für das Finale! :Applejack: Jaa, und das ist die wahre Tragödie heute, Rarity – dass du dich nicht mehr verkleiden kannst! :Rarity: Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht so gemeint hab! :Rainbow Dash: Könnt ihr zwei euch mal beruhigen? sie wollen uns gerade mitteilen, wer weiterkommt. :Fluttershy: Machst du jetzt Witze? Dass wir es nicht sind, wissen wir schon. :Direktorin Celestia: Diejenigen, die heute Abend im Finale den Dazzlings gegenüberstehen sind... Die Rainbooms! :Trixie: Was?! :Main cast: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Sagte sie etwa gerade "die Rainbooms"?! :Trixie: Das ist noch nicht zu ende! :Direktorin Celestia: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mädchen. Ihr habt es euch verdient. :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt ernsthaft?! Wir haben nicht mal unsere—! :Adagio Dazzle: Wir sehen uns dann heute abend bei der Show, Rainbooms. Wir können es wirklich kaum noch erwarten. :Rainbow Dash: Joo, genausowenig wie wir! :Menge: und Spott :Photo Finish: Ihr gehört gar nicht auf die Bühne, Rainbooms! Das ist sowas von ungerecht! :Menge: und Spott :Trixie: Das ist ja wohl lächerlich! Das ist lächerlich! :Adagio Dazzle: Ja, ist es wirklich! Die Rainbooms verdienen es nicht im Finale zu stehen. Vor allem war deine Band doch viel überzeugender im Halbfinale. :Aria Blaze: Und ihr wolltet den Sieg auch viel mehr. :Adagio Dazzle: Dennoch, werden sich zwei Bands gegenüberstehen. Die Dazzlings und die Rainbooms. :Sonata Dusk: Außer, die Rainbooms schaffen es nicht zu ihrem Auftritt. vielleich werden sie auch aufgehalten. :Trixie: Hmm... Lachen :Rainbow Dash: Check, eins, zwei. Testest, testest... auf Mikrofon Testest...! :der Stimme :Mikrofonefeedback :Fluttershy: Das ergibt gar keinen Sinn. Wir waren furchtbar. Wundert es denn niemanden, dass wir trotz unseres verpatzten Auftritts im Finale sind? :Trixie: Ja, sehr eigenartig. :Rainbow Dash: Was willst du denn schon wieder, Trixie? Man hat den Verlierern da oben bestimmt billige Plätze reserviert. :Trixie: Die große und Mächtige Trixie ist das talentierteste Mädchen an der Canterlot High. Und nur ich verdiene es im Finale zu stehen. Das lasse ich mir mit den Fingern nicht verweigern! :öffnet :Rainbooms und Sunset Shimmer: schreien :Spike: mit einem Seil :Rainbooms und Sunset Shimmer: ächtz :Trixie: Lachen Auf nimmer wiedersehen! :schließt :Adagio Dazzle: kicher Ich hab doch gesagt, jemand gibt ihnen einen Schubs. :Sonata Dusk: Das war aber nicht geschubst. Sie hat einen Hebel umgelegt. :Aria Blaze: grummel Schlaf einfach weiter, Sonata. :Adagio Dazzle: ächtz :Trixie ::Erstaunlich was man ::aus dem Ärmel zaubern kann ::Seid ihr fasziniert ::Ich bin wirklich talentiert, ja ja :Illusions ::Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh :Trixie ::Erstaunlich was man ::aus dem Ärmel zaubern kann ::Seid ihr interessiert ::Ich bin wirklich talentiert :Illusions ::Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh :Up My Sleeve" spielt dumpf weiter :Rarity: gähnt :Rainbow Dash: grummel :Applejack: Gib es auf, Rainbow Dash. Du versuchst das jetzt schon seit Stunden. Sie wird sich nicht öffnen. :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht spielt es keine Rolle, dass wir hier gefangen sind. Ich glaube der Gegenzauber funktioniert sowieso nicht. :Applejack: tröstend Doch, natürlich würde er funktionieren, ernster wenn nicht ein bestimmtes Bandmitglied die ganze Zeit während der Proben versucht hätte sich ins Rampenlicht zu stellen! :Rainbow Dash: Hey! Wenn du Twilight sagen willst, dass sie sich ein bisschen zu sehr in die Rolle der Frontfrau reingesteigert hat, musst du gar nicht so kryptisch daher reden. :Rarity: Applejack hat von dir gesprochen, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Von mir!? Ich versuche doch nur dafür zu sorgen, dass meine Band so rockt, wie sie rocken müsste. :Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie: UNSERE BAND!! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber wieso funktionierte es nicht? Wenn ich das doch nur wüsste. Wieso weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll? Wie kann ich derart versagen? :Applejack: Es war vielleicht deine Idee eine Band zu gründen. Aber es ist deshalb nicht nur deine Band, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Ich bin diejenige, die alle Songs schreibt! :Fluttershy: Ich schreib auch Songs! Du lässt nur nicht zu, dass wir einen davon spielen! :Rarity: Und ich hatte auch schon die perfekten Outfits für uns besorgt. :Applejack: Ooh, nicht schon wieder die Kostüme. Es ist ganz egal, wie wir aussehen! :Rarity: Aber mir nicht, Applejack! Es tut mir leid, dass ich lediglich versuche einen kreativen Beitrag zur band zu leisten! :Pinkie Pie: Hey! Denkt hier noch irgendjemand an Spaß? Ich will euch mal was sagen. Es ist das Gegenteil von Spaß ein Mitglied der Rainbooms zu sein! :Rainbow Dash: Ich wünschte ich hätte euch nie gebeten in meine Band einzusteigen! :Rarity: Und ich wünschte ich hätte niemals zugestimmt dabei zu sein!!!! :Fluttershy und Applejack: Ja, ich auch! :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity und Pinkie Pie: streiten :Trixie ::Erstaunlich was man ::aus dem Ärmel zaubern kann ::Seid ihr interessiert ::Ich bin wirklich talentiert :Feuerwerk :jubelt :Trixie: Versucht das zu toppen! :Adagio Dazzle: sarkastisch Du meine Güte! Ich weiß nicht wie wir das schaffen können! :Die Dazzlings: lachen :Dazzlings ::singend :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity und Pinkie Pie: streiten :Sunset Shimmer: Stop! Hört endlich damit auf! Das ist genau das, was die Sirenen brauchen! Sie werden durch die Magie in jeder Einzelnen von euch gefüttert! :Applejack: Wie können sie sich denn unserer Magie bedienen? Es ist die magie der Freundschaft. :Sunset Shimmer: Ihr seid, seitdem ihr die Band habt, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in Streit geraten. Ich hab nie was gesagt, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe mich dazu zu äußern. Das war alles noch so neu für mich, diese ganze Freundschafts-Sache. Ich habe immer noch eine ganze Menge zu lernen. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr selbst die kleinsten Problem gleich am Anfang klären müsst. Denn sonst kann sich die Magie der Freundschaft in etwas anderes verwandeln. :Twilight Sparkle: Und alle diese Spannungen haben sich vor meinen Augen abgespielt und ich habe es nicht erkannt. Ich bin gekommen um euch Antworten zu geben. Und alles was ich getan habe, war euch zu entäuschen. :Sunset Shimmer: Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand alle Antworten haben muss. Aber du hast gute Freundinnen, die dir dabei helfen sie zu finden. :Twilight Sparkle: Und das haben sie auch schon getan. Los kommt! Wir müssen hier dringend raus! :gegen die Tür :Türklopfen öffnet :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: Tschuldige, hat lang gedauert. Ich konnte niemanden finden, der nicht unter dem Bann der Sirenen stand, um euch zu helfen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso steht sie denn nicht unter ihrem Bann? :Spike: Sie nimmt nie die Kopfhörer ab. :Applejack: Los, Mädels, kommt! Es wird Zeit zu beweisen, dass wir die Magie der Freundschaft noch in uns tragen! :Twilight Sparkle: Es gibt nur einen weg das zu tun! :Pinkie Pie: Heißt das die Band findet wieder zusammen? :Rainbow Dash: Es heißt unsere Band findet wieder zusammen! :Pinkie Pie: ab wie ein Partyballoon/eine Silvesterrakete :Rarity: Ooh, welche Songfassung des gegenzaubers sollen wir denn spielen? :Twilight Sparkle: Es kommt nicht darauf an, welchen Song wir spielen. Sondern, dass wir ihn zusammen spielen wollen. Als Freunde. :Rainbow Dash: Und ich weiß auch schon welchen. Fluttershy hat einen echt guten Song geschrieben. :Fluttershy: Aaaah. :Applejack: Nun, da wir gerade die Welt retten wollen, fände ich es passend, wir hätten das richtige Styling. Rarity? :Rarity: Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen! ::Dazzlings :Seid alle gegrüßt ::Wir wollen, dass ihr wisst ::Wir sind am Zug ::Ihr hattet Zeit genug :Rainbow Dash: Wie sollen wir es schaffen sie von hier oben zu übertönen? :hupt :The Rainbooms: jubeln :Pinkie Pie: Fantastisch! :Rainbow Dash: Jaaa! ::Dazzlings ::Klang, gewaltig groß ::Lässt euch nicht mehr los ::Liegt der Sound euch fern ::Für uns bleibt ihr doch gern ::Eines ist uns klar: ::Ihr seid uns verfallen ::Wir sind immer da ::Den Sieg zum greifen nah ::Macht es richtig ::Nehmt uns wichtig ::Niemand hält uns jetzt auf! ::Rainbooms ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::Ich kann Musik in mir spürn ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::Sparkle ::Bekannt zu sein, ::interessiert mich nicht so sehr ::Den zweifelhaften Ruhm ::Lauf ich nicht hinterher ::Rainbooms ::Für mich gibt’s auf der Welt ::Nur eins was wirklich zählt ::Musik, nur Musik ::Die Musik, die in mir lebt ::Ich ruf es aus, ja ::Ich bin bereit ::Ich lass es raus, ja ::Weil es befreit ::Die Musik spürt jeder hier ::Nimm sie auf ::Sie hilft auch dir ::Zu fühlen so wie wir :Dazzle: Gut, die Rainbooms wollen offensichtlich einen echten Wettstreit zwischen den Bands. Den sollen sie kriegen. ::Dazzlings ::Wir gehen stets voran ::So läuft unser Plan ::Haltet euch gut fest ::Jetzt geben wir euch den Rest! :Instrumental-Stück :Twilight Sparkle: singt :Sirens: singen ::Sunset Shimmer, wir brauchen dich! ::Shimmer ::Ich werde niemals untergehen ::Verloren habt ihr euer böses Spiel ::Mit Freunden werd ich’s überstehn ::Ich singe, was ich tief im Herzen fühl ::Shimmer und Twilight Sparkle ::Ihr wisst es sicher schon ::Wir lieben jeden Ton ::Und bringen die Musik ::für euch zur Explosion ::Was immer auch geschieht ::Die Freundschaft wie man sieht ::Erscheint im unser’m Lied ::Rainbooms ::Wenn Musik im Herzen klingt ::Bezwingt man vieles, wenn man singt ::Es wird allen hier gefallen ::Wenn die Dunkelheit geht ::Unser Lied ertönt ganz laut ::Es darf tanzen wer sich traut ::Weil die Freundschaft ::Dann für immer ::Besteht! ::Besteht! ::Wenn Musik im Herzen klingt ::Bezwingt man vieles, wenn man singt ::Es wird allen hier gefallen ::Wenn die Dunkelheit geht ::Unser Lied ertönt ganz laut ::Es darf tanzen wer sich traut ::Weil die Freundschaft ::Dann für immer ::Für immer ::und ewig ::Besteht! :Dazzlings schräg ::Eines ist uns klar ::Ihr seid uns verfallen ::Wir sind immer da ::Den Sieg zum Greifen nah... :durch Menge :Sunset Shimmer: Tja, dass erklärt wohl weshalb diese Dinger ihnen so wichtig waren. :Twilight Sparkle: Ohne diese Anhänger und die Magie aus Equestria sind sie nur drei harmlose Teenager-Mädchen. :Flash Sentry: Die Rainbooms rocken! Das war einfach umwerfend! :Sunset Shimmer und Mane6 ohne Twilight: kichern :Trixie: Mit den Dazzlings seid ihr vieleicht fertig geworden. Aber ihr werdet niemals die fantastischen, massenbegeisternden Fähigkeiten wie die Große und mächtige Trixie besitzen! :puff :Mane6, Sunset Shimmer und Flash Sentry: husten :Pinkie Pie: Sie ist weg! Pause Oh, Moment. Da ist sie ja. :rums :Trixie: Danke, Trixie geht es gut! :Rainbow Dash: Wisst ihr, Twilight wird ja wieder nach Equestria zurückkehren. Die Rainbooms könnten wirklich jemanden gebrauchen, der Fluttershy im Background unterstützt. :Sunset Shimmer: Gitarre Äh, ich spiele auch Gitarre. :Rainbow Dash: Wir werden sehen. :Mane6: kichern :Applejack: Schade, dass du nicht länger bleiben kannst. :Twilight Sparkle: Find ich auch. Aber ich trage in Equestria auch Verantwortung, die ich übernehmen muss. Ich werde dort auch gebraucht. Aber jetzt kann ich durch das Portal gehen, wann immer es wichtig ist. Das ist kein Abschied. Nur ein Abschied bis zum Wiedersehen. Bereit? :Spike: Bereit! :Sunset Shimmer: gesprochen Liebe Prinzessin Twilight, :Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon und hoffe, dass du bald wiederkommst. Hier an der Canterlot High wird es langsam leichter für mich. Aber ich weiß, dass ich immernoch eine Menge über Freundschaft zu lernen habe. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich manchmal um Rat bitte. :Deine Freundin, Sunset Shimmer. :Rainbow Dash: Bist du endlich soweit? :Sunset Shimmer: Ja, bereit! :Pinkie Pie: Eins, zwei, drei, vier! :AbspannAb hier nicht in TV-Version vorhanden Shine Like Rainbows :Menschliche Twilight Sparkle: Nein, kein Zweifel, Spike. In dieser Schule geht definitv etwas eigenartiges vor sich… :Hunde-Spike: bellt Verweise en:Transcripts/My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls:_Rainbow_Rocks pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Transkrypt pt:Transcrições/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks